


The Punishment

by Higgles123



Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Some smutty Bob for which I have no shame :)
Relationships: Bob Saginowski/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

The bar was heaving and Bob took a sip of pepsi while his eyes scanned the room, taking in every patron. And then his eyes fell on her. He smiled to himself behind his glass when he saw you wriggling your hips gently to the music that only you could hear while you poured some shots for a rowdy group of girls looking for a wild time. 

  
“Who is the hottie over there?” Bob heard one of the girls ask, glancing coyly in his direction. He turned away to pretend he was counting the register in case he gave the girl some sort of idea like he was looking back. 

  
“Oh you mean Bob?” he could hear the grin in your voice. “I wouldn’t exactly call him a hottie.”

  
“Well you’re obviously blind then,” the girl smirked. “He’s got that sort of handsome brooding look about him. Like he seems all shy and quiet but just imagine him grabbing a girl and just fucking her right across this bar like an animal.”

  
The other girls all chorused in agreement but you just said nothing. Taking their money, you walked over to the register and completely ignored Bob who moved out of the way ever so slightly to allow you in. 

  
“You look flushed Y/N,” Bob murmured, just loud enough for you to hear over the sound of the noise in the bar. 

  
“Well it is hot in here,” you answered flippantly. 

  
You went to close the register but Bob’s hand stopped you. His chest was pressed against your side and even through the flannel shirt and long sleeved t shirt he wore, you could feel every muscle. 

  
“I just need to do a quick count of the register before our friends come.” 

  
You knew which friends he was referring to and you also knew he was talking bullshit because the drop money was nestled in its safe where it always was until closing. 

  
“Give my hand back and then I’ll be right out of your way,” you said, going along with the pretence just for the heck of it.

  
“You know when those girls were talking about getting fucked by me over the bar,” he changed the subject suddenly, his breath in your ear bringing you out in goosebumps that you knew he could see. “I really shoulda come over and told them that it’s you who’s the animal not me,” his finger grazed your waist subtly and just high enough for his thumb to brush against the underside of your breast. “I shoulda told them that the first time I fucked you over this bar at the end of closing you were screaming for me to make you cum over and over again.” 

  
You swallowed as your heart began to race and you felt that familiar ache in your loins. You glanced out of the corner of your eye to find Bob barely concealing a smirk and you were torn between wanting to punch him and throw yourself at him. 

  
“Think the gentleman at the bar is waiting to be served,” he said, and you somehow managed to walk across to the other side of the bar on shaky legs. 

  
As he pretended to count money at the register, you knew Bob was watching out of the corner of his eye and you decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine. After serving the man his drink, you came to get him change from the note he just gave you and you made sure your breasts pushed right agains Bob’s side as you reached across him to get the coins out. You heard his breath hitch slightly and bit back a satisfied smile. 

  
“Looks like we’re out of lemons,” you commented, stretching to reach the shelf above the register where the bowl of lemons and limes rested. Your shirt lifted showing an expanse of your skin and Bob cleared his throat quietly. “I’ll just go and get some more.” 

  
Giving RuPaul a run for his money, you sashayed your way into the kitchen, allowing yourself to let out a little squeal of joy at having affected Bob so. But it looked like the last laugh was on you because you hadn’t even finished chopping the lemons before the kitchen door slammed shut, and when you turned around Bob was staring at you with unabashed hunger in his eyes. 

  
“What are you doing?” you asked nervously, wishing your voice didn’t sound so shaky. 

  
“Just waiting to get to the sink,” he replied. 

  
“What’s stopping you then?”

  
Bob said nothing and just continued watching you unblinkingly. 

  
“I don’t have time for this,” you sighed eventually, turning back and continuing your chopping.

Trembling under his gaze, your hand shook slightly as you went back to chopping the last of the lemons. 

  
“You want to be careful you don’t cut yourself,” Bob’s low voice murmured in your ear, and you hissed just as the sharp blade missed your finger by mere millimetres. 

  
“Bob,” you groaned, feeling his hard length against your bottom as he pushed his denim clad lower half closer to you. 

  
“Hmm,” he hummed, his hand creeping around your front and caressing your stomach beneath your shirt. 

  
“Bob we can’t here.”

  
But you couldn’t stop your hips wriggling against his when his hand slipped down to cup your core through the skinny jeans you wore. Nor could you stop the moan you choked out when he suckled gently at your earlobe. 

  
“Bob? You in here?” 

  
The two of you sprung apart quickly as Mikey, one of the other bartenders burst through the kitchen door. You picked up your bowl of lemons and hurried out of there, hoping your face wasn’t as red as it felt and praying to everything holy that Mikey wouldn’t guess what you had been doing with your boss. 

  
...........................................

  
You, Mikey and Siobhan stood in a little huddle, trying to decide whose turn it was to take the early dart Bob had offered now that the bar was starting to close down. Both Mikey and Siobhan were dead on their feet but they both needed the money so you offered to go. Not they you didn’t of course, but you needed it far less than two third year college students. 

  
“You guys can split my tips as well if you want?” you offered, after grabbing your jacket and bag from the kitchen quickly. “Call it a very early Christmas present.” 

  
“Gee you’re too kind,” Mikey grinned and you nodded in agreement.

  
“I know,” you smirked. 

  
Bob appeared and you could tell by the dark look in his he’s that he wasn’t particularly happy you were the one who was going home early, and the throbbing in your stomach intensified to the point that you almost wished you were sticking around to see what would happen with Bob. 

  
“Night then, y/n,” he murmured, his eyes narrowing slightly with an unspoken warning. 

  
You were in trouble and you knew it was the worst kind, but you kind of enjoyed the thrill that came over you for getting one over on Bob. Quiet and timid Bob wasn’t always that way. In fact when the two of you were alone and tearing at each other’s clothes he was dominant in a way nobody would ever expect. 

  
“Night,” you answered, your lips twitching slightly and your eyes relaying the smugness you felt. 

Your smugness didn’t last long though. You must have only walked a few metres down the road when you heard Bob call your name.

“Forgot this,” he held your phone out to you, his eyes roaming your body under the faint glow of the street light.

You reached out to take the phone from him, and when his hand grazed yours he gripped you slightly. Your neck tingled as you thought about those hands when they were wrapped around your delicate skin. You blinked as he stepped closer, his hand squeezing just a little harder as he eyed your parted mouth with those intense eyes of his.

“You’re in big trouble when I get home,” Bob murmured, his eyes darkening slightly with lust when you caught your breath in anticipation for what was to come later. “You know that though, don’t you?”

“Bob,” you groaned, rubbing your thighs together uncomfortably as he stepped a little closer.

“You do anything about _that_ before I get home and you’re gonna be punished. You got that?”

“Oh I got that,” you nodded, biting your lip as you stepped back with a grin. “But maybe I’m not afraid of your punishment, Bob.”

With one final glance, you turned and began to walk away; the exaggerated movement of your hips for the benefit of Bob, who you knew was stood watching you.

Bob stayed on the sidewalk, waiting for you to disappear around the corner; all the while his mind was thinking about every little thing he was going to do to you when the bar closed and he went home to the house you shared with each other. He shook his head slightly as he remembered your parting words and the false bravado upon your face. You would regret that later. He promised himself you would.


	2. Two

You knew Bob was almost home, and it had nothing to do with the time. It was just that your body had an almost sixth sense; a knowing when Bob was nearby. You shifted around in bed, squirming uncomfortably and pressing your thighs together to try and rid yourself of the pent of frustration swirling around your core. You brushed your hand over your breast, gasping when you touched your nipple, imagining it was Bob caressing you. Biting your lip with indecision, you gave in to the call of your body and slid your hand beneath the waistband of your pyjama shorts until you stroked your wet centre. Bob would never know.

Closing your eyes, you manipulated your clit, using your finger to draw slow, agonizing circles. An image flashed across your mind from a few nights before when Bob had sneaked beneath the quilt and mouth fucked your cunt. He hadn’t been gentle and he hadn’t been nice; he had bitten and sucked and licked you until you had nothing left and your thighs were quaking in agony. Your breath was coming in pants now and you could hear nothing but the intense swishing in your ears as your orgasm already neared. You pressed your free hand to your throat, trying to imitate the way Bob’s felt when wrapped around you, squeezing the air from you.

You were close. So close. Just a few more-

“-Enjoying yourself, Y/N?”

Your eyes flashed open and you gasped when you saw Bob stood in the doorway. His eyes were dark with lust and when his gaze fell to the hand on your clit, you couldn’t stop the guilty look from crossing your face. You waited for him to move, to berate you for blatantly ignoring his orders, but he did nothing. He continued to stand there; watching but not saying, and you could feel the tension building in the air until it crackled like electricity.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, he stalked towards you with something close to annoyance on his face. His hand reached out to cup your cheek and he smiled, but there was no warmth behind it. You could barely breathe as his thumb brushed against your bottom lip. You wanted to speak; to say something, to tell him you were sorry for trying to get yourself off but the words wouldn’t come.

“Were you thinking of me, baby girl?” he murmured, his eyes looking into yours so intensely that you felt as though you were in a trance.

You nodded, never taking your eyes away from his and he frowned; his nostrils flaring ever so slightly. Without warning, the hand that was so gently caressing your face moved and gripped you tightly around the throat.

“I told you what would happen if you tried to get yourself off without me, didn’t I?” Bob pressed his face to yours as his hand around your throat squeezed tighter.

You let out a strangled gasp as Bob let go of you abruptly and stood up straight once more.

“Get up,” he ordered. “Get up and take your clothes off.”

You didn’t move. You wanted to see how far you could push Bob, so instead you let your hand wander once more towards the waistband of your shorts, trying to not to smirk when you heard Bob’s sharp intake of breath. He grabbed your hand roughly and yanked you to your feet.

“That wasn’t a request, Y/N.”

You kept your eyes on Bob as you shimmied out of your shorts and lifted your tank top over your head until you were stood naked before him. You needed him to know that just because you were doing as you were told, it didn’t mean you were afraid of him. You weren’t afraid of whatever it was he had planned either.

“Get on your knees,” he demanded, and you could feel yourself getting wet when Bob undid his trousers and slipped them and his boxers down to his ankles. “Suck it.”

You wrapped your hands around his length, stroking him from base to tip and darting your tongue out to capture the trickle of desire weeping from his tip. Bob groaned as you licked the underside of his cock, looking up at him through your long eyelashes and you smirked before taking him into your mouth completely. You could hear Bob’s breathing coming fast and short as you moved up and down on him, but just as thought you were getting the upper hand in this scenario, Bob started fucking your mouth relentlessly until you gagged. You knew this was his way of telling you he was in charge and that you weren’t supposed to be enjoying this. You were being punished.

Suddenly, Bob grabbed you by the hair and dragged you to your feet. He didn’t say a word; only eyed your swollen lips briefly before turning you around and pushing the top half of your body onto the bed. Bracing yourself with your hands on the bed, you waited to feel Bob slide into you but all you felt was the harsh sting of his hand on your ass.

“ _That_ is for disobeying me,” he bent over your back and murmured into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. “And _that…_ ” he smacked you again, harder this time, making your eyes water. “…Is for not being sorry about it.”

Bob’s hand rubbed your ass, right where a red mark was now appearing, and when he slipped his hand down to rub against your core, you pushed against his hand and cried out. Your arms almost gave way from underneath you when he pressed two fingers against your centre and slowly pushed them inside of you.

“Bob,” you moaned.

“Is this what you were imagining, baby?” his warm breath tickled your ear. “Is this what you were thinking about when you were finger fucking yourself?”

You nodded, unable to form a coherent response as his fingers began to move in and out in a glorious rhythm. He pulled away abruptly and you whined as you felt the tip of his cock press against you.

“This what you want, babe?” he teased you, rubbing against you.

“Please, Bob,” you tried to turn and reach for him.

“Uh uh,” he tutted, pushing your face onto the bed and plunging himself into you hard. His hand on the back of your head kept your face pressed down onto the daisy patterned quilt as he began to fuck you mercilessly, ignoring your gasps for air.

You were going to come. You could feel it. There was something about dominant Bob that just sent you over the edge too quickly and within seconds you were spasming around him, milking him and crying out muffled groans into the duvet.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Bob growled, grabbing you by the throat and yanking you up against his front as he continued thrusting in and out of you angrily.

His hand was squeezing and you opened your mouth in a desperate attempt to breathe, and your teeth were rattling with the force of Bob’s movements inside you. His free hand reached up to cup breast and he pinched your nipple hard enough to make your eyes water. Without warning, he tensed up and he grunted as he spilled himself inside of you, the grip around your throat loosening until his hand fell away.

Panting, Bob wrapped his arms around you and began to kiss your neck until he reached just below your ear.

“You know, I love you right?” he suckled your ear lobe before turning you around to face him.

Brushing your sweat drenched hair back from your forehead, he smiled and bent to kiss you gently; his tongue dancing with yours briefly before he pulled away.

“Sometimes I think you enjoy being punished a little much,” he kissed the tip of your nose.

“If only you knew, Bob,” you grinned. “If only you knew.”


End file.
